Venesi City
Venesi City is the largest city in all of the Tandor region. 15 multi-story residences, the infamous Tipsy Tancoon Pub, a large opera theater, and numerous luxury sea vessels set this destination apart culturally and architecturally. Rising from the depths of Maskara sea, several islands stretching along Maskara Island's shoreline have undergone an incredible feat of human and Pokémon ingenuity. This artistic metropolitan holds nothing back in boasting their culture with vivid banners and seemingly living stone statues. While Route 14 is too dangerous for boats, sailors take advantage of the calmer Western waters to travel conveniently to Bealbeach City. Places of Interest 'Venesi City Gym' Main Article: Venesi Gym A large opera house looking out onto the water at the north end of the city plays double duty as both a stage for theater and the Venesi Gym. While no one really knows who the gym leader is, what they do know is that they are a master of the theater and illusion. 'The Move Expert and the Move Deleter' Sitting in a house to the left of the PokéCenter you will find the home of the Move Expert, the Move Deleter, and the Move Tutor. On the ground floor the Move Deleter will cause your Pokémon to forget a move (including HMs), and the Move Expert can reteach moves your Pokémon learn while leveling up. Contrarily to classic Pokémon games, the Move Expert does not require a Heart Scale as payment, unless the player is running a Nuzlocke Challenge. Move Tutor Prior to 1.03, a Move Tutor resided upstairs of the Move Expert and Move Deleter. It was re-added in 1.2. |} |} 'The Tipsy Tancoon' Far to the Southeast of the city sits The Tipsy Tancoon, Venesi City's famous pub. A popular spot for sailors, The Tipsy Tancoon's patrons are known to be a rowdy bunch and will gladly challenge you to a good Pokémon battle. Sitting next to the bar you'll find a drunken man telling a wild story about a strange pink Pokémon that saved his life the night before. If you show him a Jackdeary, he will give you TM06 (Toxic) for proving that while he may be a drunk, at least he isn't a crazy drunk. You can also buy Carrot Wine in the Tipsy Tancoon to evolve the Jackdeary in to Winotinger. 'The House of Eevee' An old woman lives in a tall building at the very south of Venesi City. She has an Eevee; and she's looking for a trainer to give it a good home. The other occupants of the house seem to be pretty fond of Eevee. A girl on the same floor as the old woman will give you a Moss Shard, an Ice Shard, and a Pretty Ribbon so that you can evolve your Eevee into one of several possible evolutions. Upstairs, you'll find a man very fond of riddles. If you can figure out the Pokémon he's referring to and bring it to him, he'll give you a variety of Evolutionary Stones that will allow that Pokémon to evolve. Back Alleys The pesky doodling pests, Ratsy, like to skitter around in the darkness and alleys of Venesi City. If you manage to corner one, you just might have a chance to catch it; you can find a new Ratsy lingering in the alley every day you visit Venesi City. Gargryph Park A small park sits just east of the Poké Center. You will find a girl here who will trade you a Gargryph for a Titanice. If you visit the park on Fridays or Tuesdays, a life-like statue will be mysteriously present. Interact with the stone sculpture and you have a chance to battle and capture one of the fearsome Gargryph. 'Sailboat to Bealbeach City' In the southwest corner of the city, you'll find a sailor with his sailboat. He'll offer to give you a ride back and forth between Bealbeach City and Venesi City. If you accept his offer, he'll take you to the pier just north of the park in Bealbeach City. Each trip costs 500. After defeating the Snowbank Town Gym, you can unlock a ferry from Silverport Town back to Venesi City. Once you do, the ferry operator here will also sell rides to Silverport. Expert of Myths and Legends Inside the house sitting at the northwest corner of town you'll find an old man who will tell you about the legendary Pokémon of Tandor: Baitatao, Lanthan & Actan, and Urayne (though he hasn't heard of Urayne, even after you beat the game). Sleeping Girl In the house immediately northeast of the sailor, you can find a couple whose daughter is comatose. Talking to Professor Fennel in Tsukinami Village will prompt her to travel to this house. This is currently the furthest this storyline goes. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Items Pokémon Trainers Trivia * Venesi City is heavily based on the real life city of Venice, both in name and architecture. * After showing the Jackdeary to the drunkard in The Tipsy Tancoon, he'll say that now he has to prove that he "Really did see a Mew under that truck," which is a reference to the rumor that Mew could be found by moving a truck in the original Pokémon Red and Blue. ** Jackdeary's evolutionary line being linked once more to alcoholism through this, as well as the drunkard recalling to be saved by a big hare, both reaffirm that the concept for Winotinger originated in the 1950 film Harvey, wherein a drunkard is convinced his best friend is a tall imaginary hare, Harvey. * Despite several city residents mentioning the use of gondolas in Venesi City, there are no gondolas actually visible in the city; all of the watercraft seen in Venesi City are cutter or sloop-rigged sailboats. * The background music for the city is Black/White's Exciting Nimbasa theme from the Pokémon Musical. *In 1.0.1, the riddle man's answers were broken. Instead of the correct answers, Quetzoral, Gligar, and Ampharos were required.' *Internal data refers to Venesi City as Veneza, implying that was its original name. In other languages Category:Towns and Cities Category:Locations Category:East Tandor